Living With Two Brothers: The Continuation
by MegumiMinamino
Summary: Story from my previous account. A village picked 5 girls every year to be a slave or "sacrifice" to the neighboring country. This year however one of the sacrifices was saved by a young thief. She is brought to his hideout to live with him and his distressed brother. ItaSakuSasu.


**A village picked 5 girls every year to be a slave or "sacrifice" to the neighboring country. This year however one of the sacrifices was saved by a young thief. She is brought to his hideout to live with him and his distressed brother. ItaSakuSasu. If you wish to read the first two chapters please go to this location - s/5527384/1/Living_With_Two_Brothers**

**Itachi's Day**

Early that morning, Itachi had set out to earn money. He had left Sakura in the care of Sasuke which would probably end up with Sasuke not earning his normal amount of winnings.

The rain began to increase in speed as he walked down the dirt path of the village.

'Maybe dice…' He thought.

"Come buy our kimonos, half-price today only!"

Itachi's eyes drifted over to the sales lady. She was holding up a silky, pink kimono cladded with cherry blossoms. 'She would like that.' He thought as he walked up to the sales woman. "How much money for that one?" He asked.

"450 dollars."

"Save it." Itachi continued down the main road, the numbers 450 still running through his mind.

He paused in front of an old, run downed bar. Several men were already being kicked out by the owners while others stumbled out in a drunken stupor.

He walked pass the men and into the bar. Many people were drinking and others were gambling pool. Itachi smirked, 'An easy way to earn money.'

He walked up to the man waxing his golden brown cue stick. The man looked at Itachi. "100 minimum per game."

Itachi allowed a fake smile to play on his lips. "I'm not really that good. I'm in it mainly for fun. How about fifty dollars instead?"

The man glanced around the building. The other gamblers seemed to have partners already and if this kid wasn't good, it would be an easy win. "Okay then kid."

Itachi was first to break the triangle. A striped 13 ball landed in the far left cubby. "Beginner's luck." He said to the man. He was sure to miss the next ball he attempted to strike by a mile.

The man laughed at his clumsiness and quickly ended the game with a victory.

"Too bad." He replied as Itachi handed over the money.

The next few games continued in this manner with Itachi losing by knocking in the eight ball, missing all his shots, and knocking in the opponent's ball.

Itachi grimaced. "You have to give me a chance to earn it back!" He "begged" the man.

The man groaned. "Nah, I'm bored of this."

"What if we make the wager 1,500, all or nothing?"

The man smirked. "You do drive a hard bargain."

"Mind if I break?"

"Not at all, it won't make a difference anyway."

Itachi leant over the table, clocking the white ball into the pyramid. Three of the full colored balls went in simultaneously. One after another Itachi knocked them in. Finally, he shot in the 8th ball without giving his opponent a chance to even dream of winning.

"You cheated me!"

Itachi nodded. "Maybe, but a deals a deal.."

"You bastard!" He attempted a beeline punch straight to the side of Itachi's face. Just before it made impact, Itachi blocked his fist, holding it in the palm of his hands.

"So, you're not going to pay." He twisted the man's arm. He let out a grunt as he knelt to the ground in an attempt to regain his former position. "Too easy." He reached into the other male's pocket, pulling out his wallet.

He released his arm and prepared to walk out the door.

"You don't think it's that easy. We don't appreciate hustlers, especially out-of-towners. Itachi paused as another attacker joined the fight, wielding a katana. He attempted a downward attack. Itachi blocked the attack with a nearby pool stick.

"Garish…" He gained control, knocking the wielder on the ground. He grasped onto the sword. He gripped the blade and hilt as another enemy attempted to shank him with a knife. He rammed the hilt into his stomach, causing the blade to cut into his hand.

He dodged the next few blows that came his way. "I don't have time for this." He pushed the nearest enemy into the others and made his escape through the front door.

He walked down the muddied road. The rain brought water up to his ankles. The saltwater made his wound sting. '450.' He hoped that the sales lady didn't abandoned shop.

As he came back to the area the woman was packing up her merchandise. His speed picked up until he got to the area. "Are you still selling it?"

She glanced back at him. "Of course." She pulled out the bright kimono.

By time Itachi made it back to the compound dark had already set in. He sat down crisscrossed on the floor, beginning to light a candle.

He heard sloppy, sloshy steps coming into the room. Sasuke entered first, dripping wet and his hair clinging to his face. Itachi smirked. "How was your day?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sasuke replied, stomping into his room.

Sakura walked in. "Got any more clothes?" She asked, lifting up her wet sleeves, at this Itachi laughed.

He led her down the hall into an old room of the house. She couldn't help but notice how dusty and stuffy the room was. It seemed nobody had been her in years, but it was the biggest area of the house.

Sakura explored the room, glancing at damaged pictures of a woman and man, but it was too damaged to make anything out. Itachi pulled at several robes from the dresser he was rummaging through.

"They might be a bit big."

Sakura snapped back into reality. "I-it's okay!" She took the clothing away from Itachi. "Th-thank you." She gazed down at his hands. "You're bleeding!"

He looked down at his palms, slightly squeezing them. "I can bandage it." She offered.

"No, it's fine."

"If you say so…g' night." He watched as she walked away. It probably wasn't the best time to give her the kimono, but he also didn't feel comfortable with the fact of who's clothes he gave her.

He was sure Sasuke would have something to say about it.


End file.
